


Emmett Sees

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Emmett's trip to Brian's loft after Rage has some unexpected results.





	Emmett Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Emmett sighed as he exited the elevator, pulling out Brian's loft key Michael had given him. Michael had spent the night last night, showing up at Emmett's door in tears, asking if he could stay the night. Of course, he said yes. Teddy was already asleep, so Michael quietly took the couch. When he had gotten up, Michael wanted Emmett to go get Brian, he wanted to talk to him. So Emmett, ever the giving friend, obliged. Michael hadn't told him the reason for his tears, and he hadn't pushed. He did, though, suspect it had to do with Ben's steroid use. He heard Debbie talking about it the other day when he and Teddy came over. 

Emmett hoped to god Brian didn't have anyone in the loft with him. It was only ten in the morning, and he didn't except Brian to have anyone there, but the thing with Brian Kinney is, don't expect anything at all.

He put the key into the lock and turned, opening up the door wide enough for him to enter. He heard some almost inaudible noises coming from the bedroom and hung his head slightly. When was Brian not fucking? He left the door open and carefully walked across Brian's threshold up to the noises. He got to the steps and froze, his face a portrait of pure shock.

Justin and Brian were laying on the bed, naked, with Brian on top of the younger man, laying soft kisses on his lips, not stopping to give in to his lovers desires and give him a real kiss. 

Emmett opened his mouth to give them a sarcastic comment along the lines of, 'My my, this surely isn't what I expected to see at ten in the morning'. He was certain Justin was with Ethan, well, he thought was he certain, but there Brian and Justin were, on the bed, naked, and definitely not playing a friendly game of scrabble. He closed his mouth. He wanted to see this. He'd heard of Michael walking in on them plenty of times, so why shouldn't he? And plus, Justin not with Ethan, but Brian? Everyone thought he was with the fiddle player. He'd get to see it first. He grinned at the thought, and stepped soundlessly towards the side, and luckily the blinds weren't closed. He looked in thru the window and continued to watch the dazzling pair.

Brian opened his mouth when his lips lay across his lovers, and dragged his tongue up and down. Justin had had enough, so when Brian started to pull away, he launched himself up and crushed his lips against the older mans. Brian, albeit shocked, reciprocated. Their tongues dueled and pressed hotly against each other, trying to get closer. Justin bent his knees and wrapped them around Brian's waist, drawing the man closer. They both moaned as their cocks touched, and Justin began lifting his hips up and down, trying to create friction for his hard cock. Brian had started teasing him half an hour ago, and he wanted release, damnit, even if he had to jerk _himself_ off.

Brian was about to kiss the blonde's neck, when Justin flipped them over and Brian's breath hitched at the surprise. Justin's grin was feral and he pressed a light kiss on Brian's lips. He ducked his head and licked and sucked at Brian's neck, nipping at the smooth flesh that presented itself to him. He sucked the right part of Brian's neck, where his shoulder met his neck, leaving a healthy hickey there. Justin pulled his mouth off of it and kissed it, before moving downwards towards other parts of anatomy.

"Oh god!" Brian yelled unexpectedly, gripping the spread in his fists, his back arching up, his hard nipples kissing the air. Justin moaned around the older man's cock. He couldn't control himself, to hell with control, and he had swooped down without warning and took half the man's meat in his mouth. He sucked around the object and his tongue twirled irrelevant patterns against the underside of Brian's dick.

Emmett felt his cock jump in his pants, the moan Brian emanated causing precum to leak down his shaft. Christ, he didn't know Brian was so loud. He'd seen him fuck a couple times in the backroom when he had went to get Brian, but he was never this loud. He came to the conclusion that it was Justin. Justin could do things to Brian that no other could. He blanked out his thoughts as he saw Justin's lips start to move on Brian's cock. 

Brian squeezed his eyes shut and felt the fleshy back of Justin's throat touch the tip of his cock. He moved his hands towards the mass of blonde hair and squeezed it, pulling and twisting his hands in it. Justin constricted his throat and was rewarded a loud moan, and the man he loved hands tightening in his hair. He could feel the cock in his mouth start to throb and knew he was close, but he didn't want him to cum like this, he wanted the man inside him when he came. He pulled his mouth up and off, much to Brian's dismay. He towered over Brian and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Brian moaned around the appendage and pulled his mouth back, trying to get air inside his lungs.

He heard the sound of a condom wrapper tearing and he opened up his eyes to see his lover put it on his hard shaft. He bit his lips when Justin's hands touched him and tried not to come. Justin grabbed the lube and sat on Brian's thighs, knees on either side, his ass facing the auburn haired beauty. He heard the sharp intake of breath and licked his lips in anticipation.

Emmett thought he would come looking at Justin's ass. It looked so much sweeter in person. Of course, he knew Brian would kick his ass if he knew his thoughts, so he quickly shut off that thinking trail and enjoyed the show before him, ignoring the hard cock in his pants.

Justin reached his hand back and gave Brian the lube.

"Get me ready," He said softly, and bent over slightly.

Brian licked his lips and tossed the lube somewhere to the right. Justin looked back at him, questions in his eyes. Brian grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips and pushed him down on his stomach. Justin smiled, knowing what his lover was going to do, his body already quivering with anticipation. He licked his lips and moaned softly when he felt the gentle caresses of his lovers lips against his backside. Brian flicked his tongue out and moved over the ridges of Justin's spine, as he trailed down to the younger man's best feature. Brian reached back and grabbed a hold of a pillow, and placed it under Justin's hips. He kissed the small of his lover's back, and placed his hands on either side of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to see the pink pucker quivering, wanting him. The orifice called to him, wanting him to come closer, have a taste. And, oh, how he planned to have much more then just a taste. He leaned in and pressed a kiss there, a gasp and sigh his reward from his favorite lover.

"Brian..." Justin stuck his ass out at his disobedient lover.

Brian chuckled and extended his tongue, licking around the edges of Justin's hole, loving the taste and smell of him. He smelt like sunshine, like the smell of fresh dew and bright sun. He knew that corny, but damnit, that's what he smelt like, and he tasted even better, a slight honey taste, which made him want to lick him all over.

Brian finally gave into his lover's desires and slowly and gingerly, his tongue crept into his lover's ass. He wiggled his tongue around and curled the end of it, reveling in the sound of the blonde's shout when he hit his sweet spot.

"Jesus...Br-Brian...please...fuck me..." Justin panted out, wanting his lover's cock in him when he came.

Brian licked his lips as pulled his tongue out of the blonde's ass. He used his teeth to unfoil the package, and quickly placed the disc onto his pulsing cock. He nudged his knee against his lover's side slightly, indicating that he wanted him to roll over. Justin obliged, and looked up into the hazel eyes of his lover.

"Ready?" Brian asked, holding onto Justin's thighs, placing his legs firmly around his waist as his condom claddick rested against his hole, firmly, waiting to penetrate. The good rim job earlier had provided the lubricant.

Justin nodded and bucked his hips slightly. Brian placed his palms on the sheets beside his lover's shoulders, and eased inside. Once he was firmly embedded inside him, he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

Justin licked his lips as the pain subsided, and locked eyes with the man above him. Brian understood, and slowly eased until half of his meat was outside the warm entrance, and slammed back inside, causing Justin's back to arch.

"Ohh, god, m-more...pleeeease," Justin whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of auburn hair.

Brian growled, reveling in the tight heat engulfing him, massaging his cock. He pulled out, and thrust forward, harder then the first time, and passed over his prostate.

"Brian!" Justin yelled, pushing with his feet to try and move the object closer, deeper inside of him.

"Christ, Justin," Brian gritted his teeth and began pumping earnestly into the body beneath him, not wanting to be gentle anymore, he had waited long enough, and he was sure that his lover would agree with him. He knew they'd hardly been at it for more then a couple of strokes before he had picked up the pace, but what the hell.

Justin groaned and whimpered as his prostate was hit at ever push of his lover's cock, his hole already burning, but he wouldn't trade the feeling in for anything.

Brian felt sweat dribble down his back, his mouth opened with moans and grunts passing thru the kissable lips. He bent down and captured his lover's lips, sucking and licking, bruising his lover's lips with his onslaught.

Justin bucked up to meet every one of Brian's hard thrusts, and knew he wouldn't last that much longer.

He pulled his mouth away from his lover's, and gulped in much needed air as his prostate was being rubbed constantly from the hard dick inside of his ass.

"B-Bri, touch...me," Justin got out of his mouth, his back arching.

Brian shoved his mouth onto the younger man's below him, and battled with the pink tongue of his lover's, and reached down, wrapping his hand firmly around the red and pulsing cock jabbing into his stomach.

Justin groaned and felt the familiar tingling in the base of his spine, and warmth spread throughout his body.

"Brian...almost..." Justin gasped, his eyes shutting tightly.

Brian's fist began jacking off his lover with greater speed, his hand a blur.

Justin's back suddenly surged into the air and his eyes slammed shut.

"Brian!" Justin screamed and his tight, hot ass hole squeezed Brian's dick relentlessly as hot cum shot out from his pisshole against his and Brian's stomach.

"Christ, Justin!" Brian shouted and his body jerked. His dick was massaged and firmly held within the channel, and when he stopped spurting within his condom, he fell ungraciously down on top of his lover, his breath eradicated.

Emmett looked down at his wet pants. He had came when Brian had started touching Justin, and thankfully neither of them had heard his attempt at hiding his moan. He saw Brian pull out slowly from Justin, much to the younger man's dismay. Brian layed back down on him, his left leg finding it's seemingly familiar place in between the blonde's legs, thigh against thigh, as Brian rested his head against Justin's shoulder. Justin gave Brian a soft kiss, and Brian snuggled his nose against the warm neck presented to him. Emmett smiled at the tenderness he was secretly witnessing--who would have thought; Brian Kinney snuggling a nineteen year old blonde twinkie, all wet and sticky? Of course he never doubted that Justin saw a side that none of them had seen. Suddenly feeling like he intruded on something too special for words, he was about to walk away, trying to be unnoticed when he was met in a gaze with hazel eyes.

 

_FUCK!_

Justin felt his lover tense and his eyebrows drew downwards, and he placed a light kiss onto his temple and was about to say something when he saw what his lover was staring at.

"Enjoy the show?" Was the only thing Brian said as he stared at Emmett with his tongue-in-cheek smile, but Emmett saw the hardly ever seen vulnerability in the hazel depths. He wondered how long they had been keeping this a secret from his friends.

Emmett took notice of the way Brian hugged Justin's body closer to his own, trying to shield him away from prying eyes without being to conspicuous.

"Em..." Justin began and his face started to heat up, becoming more uncomfortable.

"I just came here to tell you, Brian, that Michael wanted to see you. When I heard the noises, I expected you to be fucking, but not fucking...Justin!" Emmett replied exasperatedly.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and before he could say anything, Justin was already telling him that they would appreciate it if he didn't tell anyone what he saw. Right. Like _that_ would happen.

Brian sighed to himself, resigning himself to his fate.

"Saw what?" Emmett replied, grinning. He looked quickly at the two and slowly started to back out.  
"I'll just...see my way out of here," He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut.

"How long do you think it is before Michael calls, wanting to know how long this has been going on?" Brian asked rhetorically, before attempting to peel himself away from the blonde beneath him.

Justin grabbed him, and held him against his chest.

"I don't think Emmett will tell anyone," He stated.

Brian snorted. He liked Emmett, even though he wouldn't admit it, and he trusted him with secrets more then he did Michael, but this... **this** was huge. At least in the eyes of their friends. They were always making a big deal out of whatever they did, always analyzing what they did with the other when they were 'together', and that was why they didn't tell anyone that they were back together. Neither of them wanted their well-meaning friends to get in their faces again, trying to give them advice that they didn't want or need. They'd had enough of that after the prom. Brian could still remember when they were at Deb's that one night for dinner, and when they had went into the bathroom for a quickie, he heard them voting on how long they'd be together. When he got a look at Justin's face, he'd felt like he'd been kicked in the balls by how much pain was in his eyes. He looked like he'd been physically attacked...again. Jesus, they might as well had. It hurt tremendously to know that they're family had betted on how long they'd be together, but _against_ them? That was just fucking sick. He wanted to go in there and kick the shit out of them just for the expression on Justin's face. Of course, once Justin knew what he was planning to do, he had stopped him, forcing a smile upon his face and told him that it would okay. Their quickie turned out to be very non-gratifying but at least they'd got off.

Brian was pulled out of his reveries when he felt the man in his mind kiss his lips.

"I know Emmett's a total gossip queen, but I believe, in fact I'm sure, that he won't tell anyone." Justin stated, looking hard into the stubborn eyes of his lover.

Brian sighed and kissed the tip of his nose. Justin giggled.

"Come on. Let's take a shower; we stink." Brian said, and got up from the bed, holding his hand out for his lover, which he took obligingly. They would have more fun in the shower. Justin grinned at the thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Next Day at 1:45PM 

"Sunshine! Table four wants their food!" Debbie yelled.

Brian strolled in to see Michael and Ben huddled in a corner of the booth, with Emmett on the other side, all of them in a quiet, heated discussion. Brian sighed inwardly; he had hoped that Emmett wouldn't have told them, but of course, his private life had to be fucking discussed, over and over.

"Where's your worse half?" He asked Emmett as he slid in next to him. Conversation stopped as they looked over the new arrival at their table. Brian braced himself for the barrage of questions but they never came.

"He has twins at two," Emmett offered in way of explanation.

Brian looked at Emmett, and tried to hide his puzzlement.

"As we were saying," Ben began, his voice low, "we were hoping that we could have a surprise party dedicated to Ted. He's been stressed because of all the porn sites being shut down for one reason or another, and he hardly gets any sleep or eats, and we're going to have a party specifically for him just to get his mind off of things." 

"Ted?" Brian asked, in puzzlement, his brain not quite picking up on the fact that Emmett had indeed kept his promise. He immediately felt ashamed for thinking the worse, and decided to make it up to him.

"A party for Ted...sounds interesting; I'll help if I can," He offered, and looked at Emmett. He could tell Emmett knew what he was thinking, and this was as close as he could get to an apology. Emmett smiled, and Brian knew he was forgiven.

"I just may need your assistance," He started to talk about what he wanted to happen.

"Ahem," Justin cleared his throat, a couple minutes later.

Brian looked up. "Turkey on wheat, no mayo, coffee black," He ordered. He immediately turned his attention away from the blonde.

Justin wrote it down, ignoring the grin he could feel tugging at his lips. He'd been dismissed by Brian, quickly and effortlessly. Boy, would he pay when he got home.

Justin smiled at Emmett who returned it. Justin held his head high, and walked to the back of the diner, getting food for some more customers, his mind thinking about ways to torture his lover. He grinned and got back to his job, willing his cock down. He thought about teasing Brian for hours, making him scream at him to let him cum. His grin practically split his face. He'd wait to tease him; oh, he'd wait.


End file.
